


Forever Yours

by Tony_boy96



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depressed Newt, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lots of kissing, M/M, Newt has a surprise, Original Character(s), Thomas and Newt are desperately in love, newtmas - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt constantly worries that he won't see his beloved Thomas again, he thinks about it constantly but he loves kissing his boyfriend in public no matter who's watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Come Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Newt/Thomas fanfic, let me know what u think.

Thomas:

"Break time!" Minho shouted. Thomas was out of breath, Minho could see it. They'd been running and mapping that labyrinth of a maze all damn morning. _what I wouldn't give _thought Thomas, as if reading his thoughts Minho said hand on Thomas's shoulder, "come on a short break then we get running again." "We've been mapping this place for a 2 months shouldn't we be done by now?" Asked Thomas panting, Minho laughed "we've been asking ourselves that for the past three years".__

They sat down and caught their breaths then Minho got up, "Alright Greeni, let's get moving" Thomas slightly groaned and apparently Minho heard it because he said "the faster we get going the faster we'll be done and the soon you can get back to that beautiful boyfriend of yours." It was common knowledge that Thomas and Newt were in love, unless someone was blind.

About a couple weeks ago Newt had revealed to Thomas that he was deeply and madly in love with him, the exact same way Thomas had been feeling since day 1. So the thought of Newts hands on either side of his head, his lips touching Thomas's, got him back on his feet and running again. They ran all day, they explored section 2 today since that was the section that was open today.

It was getting really late when they rounded the corner of the straight away that lead to the Glade. Newt was right there waiting for him, and Thomas without stopping ran through the doors up to Newt, picked him up and spun him around as he giggled in Thomas's arms and they kissed, and in the kiss was all the relief that Newt felt that his boyfriend had made it back to him safe and sound. When Thomas put Newt back on the ground the doors started closing. That's when Thomas noticed that Newt was trembling.

"You took so long, I thought you weren't gonna make it" Newt said, tears starting to fill his eyes. "Baby," said Thomas wiping "I will always come back, I'll never leave you, I love you" he said kissing Newt calmly and lovingly.

At dinner they sat together with Newt's head on Thomas's shoulder. They had a fire that night, and they say together curled up, then afterward they went to the hut they built for themselves a while back and went to sleep in each other's arms.

Newt:

All the boys gathered around the opening waiting for Thomas to get back, he went out on his own that day as Minho had twisted his ankle the previous day, then the horn sounded and the doors started to close. Newts heart sank, _he'll make it, I know he will _he thought.__

Then Thomas ran around the corner and ran as fast as he could, the Griever was right behind him, Thomas ran as fast as he could then just as he reached the door, the doors closed the last thing Newt saw of his beloved runner, was the look of utter terror in his beautiful eyes as the Griever bounded down the straightaway like a guided missile straight for him. 

Thomas: 

Thomas shook Newt awake, he was panting and sweating and much to Thomas's horror, crying. "Newt, sweetheart what happened?" Thomas said to the blond boy. "You didn't make it back from your run, and the doors closed as the Griever chasing you caught up." Said Newt through tears. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt and kissed him. "Baby I'm right here and I'm never leaving you" said Thomas when he pulled away. "Thomas...I love you." He whispered "I know...I love you to Newt." He whispered back. "Thank you Thomas." Newt whispered."For what?" The runner asked. "For loving me." Newt said smiling tears in his eyes.

The next morning during breakfast newt had his arm in Thomas's all morning, Thomas figured it had something to do with Newt's dream last night. "I wish I could go with you" Newt said as he and Thomas walked to the entrance to the maze Minho was trailing behind. Thomas looked at him understandingly, "I know, but with your hurt leg you wouldn't be fast enough" Newt looked up into Thomas's face an kissed him lovingly, "just come back to me Greeni" said Newt winking at him. Then Thomas kissed his cheek, "always". Then took off with Minho and as he rounded the corner he blew a kiss in his lover's direction.


	2. Love You For Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has a surprise and Thomas is determined to find out what it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may suck, I'm in the process of reading the books. This is all out of my head though so I'd love some feed back, what do you guys wanna see next? If you guys have any ideas, email me them at awilczynski@comcast.net and title it Forever Yours

Chapter 2 

Newt:

Newt spent the whole day doing his job as a tracker-hoe, working in the gardens, picking food, getting fertilizer and digging up stumps for wood. While he worked he was thinking about Tommy, he always thought about Tommy. It was what got him through the day. The thought of Thomas's lips on his, Thomas's skin touching his. 

Newt was busy all day, and before he knew, it was almost time for the runners to come back so Newt limped over to the maze to wait for Thomas. First Minho ran out, then Thomas. When Thomas ran out Newt felt that familiar surge of pure love and desire to be held by the runner, HIS runner, the boy he loved more than life itself. 

They hugged and kissed, Thomas was sweaty as usual, something that Newt thought was so hot. "Have I mentioned how sexy and gorgeous you look when your sweaty?" He asked giggling throwing his arms around Thomas's neck. "Yes" said Thomas smiling "but you could stand to mention it more" he said winking. "Hey that reminds me," said Newt, "I have a surprise for you" "ok what is it?" Asked Thomas curiously, "nope, you have to wait." Said Newt teasingly. "Your mean" growled Thomas looking grudgingly at his boyfriend. "I know I'm terrible" giggled Newt, "but you love it" "all too true my love," said Thomas pulling Newt into another kiss.

They went to dinner after the runners finished discussing the maze. Newt of course sat with Thomas, explaining what he had been doing all day. After dinner Newt was sitting down at the fire, fiddling with Thomas's surprise in his pocket. He was exhausted, he was waiting for Thomas to come find him. Thomas was off discussing tomorrow's plan with Minho. 

He felt arms wrap around his neck, and a smile crosses his face that only one person could put on his face. He felt a kiss on his cheek, he turned his head and looked into those beautiful eyes of the boy that was his whole world. They kissed for a moment, then Thomas pulled away, walked around and sat on Newt's lap with his arms around his neck, foreheads together "can't you tell me what it is? " Whined Thomas looking like a little kid. "No" said Newt smiling. "But whhyyyyy?" Thomas whined again, flailing his legs looking like a toddler. _God he's so cute and so amazing _thought Newt. "Fine" says Newt in mock defeat, "I'll give you a hint, how's that?"__

__"Mmmmm," said Thomas with a child-like thoughtful look on his face "kay, I'll take that" he said smiling. It's wooden, and you wear it." Said Newt. "Hmmmmm" said Thomas looking very much like a child about to receive a Christmas present. Then he gave a small gasp, "a necklace?" Newt pulled it out of his pocket, it was a thick, circular, piece of wood with twine on it, that was about a bit bigger than a quarter that read:_ _

___to the boy who captured my heart from the second I met him. I am forever yours._ _ _

____On one side and:_ _ _ _

_____Newt/Thomas 4 ever ____ _ _ _

______On the other_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thomas read it then looked at Newt gaping, then said "oh my god, baby, this is so beautiful." He then grabbed both sides of the blond boy's face, then pulled Newt into a loving kiss, they kept on kissing, slowly and romantically. Thomas ran his hands through Newt's golden hair. They briefly pulled a part._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you so much" said Thomas, "and I never want you to stop" said Newt smiling while their kiss got slightly more intimate. They put none of their senses into their surroundings, the only things that existed in the universe were these two, kissing and and reveling in the love that they shared for each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you love about me?" Asked Thomas when he got up off Newt's lap. "Well your handsome, your sweet, your funny, your brave, your always there for me, not to mention that you love me too." said Newt feeling redness creep across his face that he hoped couldn't be seen in the firelight. "I'm also worried that you won't make it back one day" Newt said shakily "Oh, baby"said Thomas, caressing Newt's cheek gently and lovingly, "I will always come back to you, I'm never leaving you"_ _ _ _ _ _

______They could hear Gally complaining behind them. "Would you two shanks get a room!?" Thomas rolled his eyes, Newt laughed, it was a cross between a cute giggle, and a guffaw. "Who gives a bloody damn what he thinks?" Said Newt kissing Thomas still smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

______Thomas kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna go get some sleep baby," Thomas said "don't stay up too late, ok?" "Ok" newt said smiling at his beautiful runner. They kissed briefly, "I love you baby" said Thomas, staring into Newts eyes "I love you too sweetheart" said Newt lovingly. Thomas goes to bed feeling more loved than ever ._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter newt worst fear has the possiblity of coming into reality: Thomas getting left behind in the maze, wanna see if he makes it out?... You gotta wait :)
> 
> I love you all your so awesome, this is my first Newt/Thomas story I've written I'm kinda proud keep an eye out for chapter 3! ^^


	3. Newt's Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new Greenie, and Thomas May or may not make it back in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know people didn't like my cliff hanger last chapter but here is what you've been waiting for

Newt/Thomas   
Chapter 3

Newt:

Newt woke up the next morning in Thomas's arms, the runner'a chest was up against his back. He vaguely remembered falling asleep, then being conveyed to bed by his loving boyfriend. He smiled and turned and saw that his runner was still asleep. Then Newt had an idea, and smiled. He then leaned over and kissed Thomas sweetly until he was awake. They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing and just being in love. They went to breakfast and and ate while newt put his head on Thomas's shoulder, and the runner caressed his boyfriends head lovingly. When they finished breakfast they got ready to go to work. 

Newt walked to the mouth of the maze with Thomas, Minho and the other runners. Then watched them run down the straight-away, watched them disappear, then went to go to work in the gardens.

Thomas:

Thomas was running with a new spring in his step that day. As he ran he felt Newt's gift bobbing on his chest. Each time it made contact with his body he felt a new burst of love for the ex-runner. He was mapping sector today. So it was the same thing, weaving and turning. Stopping to take a brake every so often. Minho could tell that Thomas had something on his mind. 

"Your thinking about Newt aren't you?" He asked panting. "Of course I am," said Thomas panting with his hands on his knees, the beating, burning sun blazing his skin. "I'm always thinking about Newt." "Well you SHOULD be memorizing the maze shank!" Said Minho "now let's get going."

In the distance Thomas heard a horn sound and whipped around frantically to Minho, "it's not closing is it?" "No it's not, that's the sound of a new Greenie coming up."

Newt:

Newt ran to the box, then with Alby's help, lifted the lid of the hatch, Newt jumped in the box with the supplies, an the new Greenie, "it's a girl" said Newt, curiosity in his voice. "Is she dead?" Asked someone in the crowd, She gasped and sat bolt upright. "Where am I?" She demanded "what is this place?" "Easy there" he said trying to calm her. "Guys go" said newt authoritatively and all but Alby left. "What is this place?" Firing off questions one after another, "why don't I remember anything?" 

"Ok hang on" said Newt trying as hard as he could to calm her down, "I'm Newt and this is Alby, we're the ones in charge." He said indicating Alby. "Now can you tell us your name?" He asked questioningly, "Teresa" she said sounding insistent. "Ok Newt why don't you go back to work, I'll take over from here," said Alby. "Ok, if you need anything let me know" said Newt walking away. 

Later on Alby and Teresa came walking by and Alby said, "and here are the gardens, Newt you've already met." "Hello again" Newt said cheerfully "hey Alby when do the runners get back?" Alby checked his watch, in about an hour," "I would think you'd know when your own boyfriend gets back" said Said Alby. "Wait your gay?" Asked Teresa, whirling around to face him, "yes I am, and my boyfriend's name is Thomas." Soon Alby and Teresa moved on with the tour and Newt returned to his work. Before Newt knew it, it was time for the runners to get back... But something was wrong.

The runners were late coming back, Minho ran out of the maze followed by Terri, Ben, and the other runners but Newt couldn't find Thomas, so he pushed his way to Minho. "where's Thomas?" He asked shakily, tears forming in his eyes, Minho looked down at his feet as if he couldn't bear to look at Newt's reaction to his next words. "we were running late and the maze started to close and we got separated" he said. 

_No _thought Newt, he felt his legs buckle under him. His heart shattered into what felt like millions of little slivers, and tears streamed down his face, like two waterfalls. _why were they all standing around _he thought. All of a sudden many things happened all at once. The boom sounded, the doors began to close, there was a collective gasp of surprise, there was a clatter of running footsteps on concrete, then just before the doors closed, something came flying out of them.____

____The figure rolled across the ground and knocked two Gladers over. Newt whipped his head around frantically. When his eyes fell on the figure, his heart sprang back to life, as though struck by electricity and was super charged. It was Thomas, bruised and cut but alive. Thomas got up shakily, Newt ran up and hugged him, grabbed Thomas's face in both hands, making sure he was real, then pulled him in for a long, sweet, beautiful, romantic, longing kiss. "Don't ever do that again!" Newt cried in a cross between a sigh of relief and a sob of terror._ _ _ _

____He then felt something on his lover's skin as he caressed it. "Hey babe what's that on your back?" Newt lifted up Thomas's shirt so he could see what it was, and his heart dropped into his feet, he could feel the death grip of horror of what he found choking him, a black lump on his back, _No_ he thought. Thomas had been stung. Then out of nowhere, Thomas collapsed._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this ended pretty weirdly, but next chapter, Jeff realizes there is no serum left and Newt won't eat or leave Thomas's bedside, he cried all the time, while the prospect of Thomas making it back to him grows slimmer by the minute. Keep an eye out for chapter 4, I love you all thanks for reading


	4. The Grief of a Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is laying sick in the Med-Jacks building, Newt won't eat and what little sleep he gets within two weeks is at Thomas's bedside. They've run out of Grief Serum, and Newt is in what seems an endless depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok thank u guys for waiting I kept forgetting to update, so here you go

Newt/Thomas  
Chapter 4

Newt:

Newt sat next to Thomas's bed the next day in the med-jack's building. He refused to eat. When he slept (what little he did sleep) he did it at Thomas's bedside. When they had finally gotten Thomas into the med-jacks building, Thomas looked around like a wild animal he wasn't himself, half frightened, half enraged. Gally tried to help by knocking Thomas out but it turned out he gave Thomas a concussion. 

Nobody questioned Newt's not doing his share, they all recognized that he was grieving for the one he loved most. His eyes were bloodshot and face streaked with tears all the time. Minho, Alby, and Teresa came and visited every so often.

"I'm sorry I didn't know him" said Teresa when she visited, "he sounds like a great guy." "He w-was per-perfect" said Newt shakily through tears. "I j-just c-can't believe I'm ab-bout to l-lose him" said Newt with a fresh new wave of sobs. 

Teresa put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and froze. She pulled out a small vial then ran to get Jeff and Alby. "I found this in my pocket" she said panting and she held up a vial. "I recognize that" Jeff said "that's the serum to stop the _Changing_." 

Newt sat bolt upright "what!?" He said frantically. He stood up, "Then give it to him!" "I don't know what it will do he's already been exposed for an extended amount of time." Said Jeff cautiously. "Please Jeff," Newt said, about ready to get on his hands and knees and beg, "please, I can't lose him." Newt collapsed to the ground on his knees, tears streaming down his face. "Ok" Jeff said "I'll try to do what I can" and he loaded a syringe, stuck it into Thomas's skin and pushed down on the plunger. Newt stood up, and he and Teresa gathered and waited at the head of Thomas's bed.

Thomas gasped, breathing in life, his eyes flew open as if in shock. "Oh my god!" Shouted Newt, and Teresa. Newt grabbed either side of Thomas's face and kissed him, ignoring Teresa's look of surprise, "oh my god Tommy," he said, his hands still on Thomas's face, "don't ever do that again" Newt was holding Thomas's hand tightly, like he never wanted to let go. "Welcome back to the land of the living" Alby says, "Good to be back" says Thomas breathily, "I'll go tell everyone your awake." Says Alby before he exits the buliding.

Thomas then noticed Teresa, "who's this?" "The new Greenie," said Newt "I'm Teresa" she said smiling and waving. "She was the one that brought the Serum up, cause we were out of it" said Newt. Thomas sat up, "thanks" he said, "no problem,"said Teresa smiling reassuringly, "I found them in my pocket and besides Newt deserves to to be with the one he loves, and so do you" Teresa said giving Thomas a hug, "I know I just met you guys but you guys are probably the nicest here, I feel like I can already call you guys friends"

"Of course you can" said Newt, "for one, you saved my boyfriend's life, for another you need to have friends to survive this place." Newt suddenly remembered the events that led up to Thomas being here in the first place, he pushed away from Thomas with a pouty look in his face. "I'm still mad at you", he said "you scared me, I thought I was going to lose you" 

Thomas put on his best puppy-eyes expression, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you" Newt made the mistake of looking into those huge brown eyes like big buckets full of liquid chocolate. Suddenly before he could stop himself, the walls broke down, and he melted lovingly into the runner's arms. "Ugh," Newt groaned, "I can't be mad at that face" he said giggling. Newt smiled then gave Thomas a long, sweet, romantic kiss. 

They sat like that for maybe a half an hour, everybody had left by now, and newt just say there in Thomas's arms "I can't lose you Tommy," said Newt and Thomas saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Babe look at me" Thomas said sternly, Newt had never heard his boyfriend sound like that, much less talk to him like that. 

Thomas took Newt's face in his hands forcing him to look into Thomas's eyes. "I will always come back to you, you will never lose me." Thomas looked sternly into Newt's face with love in his eyes and reassurance on his face,"I will always love you, you are the most important thing in the world to me." "Ok" said Newt shakily, " I believe you." Thomas then pulled newt into another kiss, a long, romantic, passionate, loving kiss.

"So here's the promise I will make to you." Said Thomas when they pulled apart, "first we're gonna get out of this god forsaken place," he said, both hands on either side of Newt's face, staring into his eyes, "then we are going to get an apartment together, and someday a house, then you and I will be together, grow old together, love each other til the second we die, ok?" "Newt felt loving tears fill his eyes and he smiled "ok, I'm gonna hold you to that," he said as he kissed his boyfriend, knowing deep down that Thomas was the one; his soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there will be more chapters, I love you all, thank you for supporting Forever yours


	5. Memories of Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is going through the memories he gained with in The Changing, and his life with Newt before the Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so I'm resurrecting an old story, you guys have asked so nicely and waited so patiently, some of you probably gave up on me, if you've seen my page then you know I've been busy, but Forever Yours is back and I hope you enjoy it.

Newt/Thomas   
Chapter 5

Thomas 

Thomas had to take some time to figure out all of the things that he saw when he went through the changing. He closed his eyes and sorted through everything in his mind.

*Memory start*

"Thomas do you have everything you need to begin the preparations?" Said the woman on the computer screen, "yes Ms. Paige we have everything we need" Thomas said "Teresa tells me you've grown attached to one of them" said Ms. Paige with a quizzical look, "Ava, Newt is not a threat to my mission, he is a side mission, I'm human and I have the ability to feel" Thomas said defiantly, "very well," Ava said, "I will allow it as long it does not effect your working ability," "I will not let it ma'am," Thomas said, "good" Ava said, remember every variable is priceless to our cause," and with that the screen shut off. 

*End of Memory*

Thomas was taken aback, so he knew Newt before The Maze, they had a relationship before they had entered The Glade.

*Memory start*

Thomas was setting up variables in the computer, when he caught sight of Newt a few feet away staring at him flirtatiously. Newt walked over, "why are you so distracting?" he said bending his head back to look up at Newt behind him, Newt bent down and kissed him, "because it's too hard not to look at you", "I love you" Thomas said, "I love you too"Newt said, Theresa speaks out on Thomas' head, "either get a room or get to work love birds" Thomas looked over at her and she was working vigorously with the occasional sarcastic dry look in their direction, "Teresa wants us to get to work" Thomas said "ok I'll see you later yeah?" Newt said kissing Thomas' cheek "see ya" 

*End of Memory*

*Memory start*

Thomas was talking with Ava to find out who was going to the glade next, "Thomas it's time for Newt to go," Ava said, "what?" Thomas said his heart stopped, "Yes Thomas it is time for him to go," she replied calmly, "please don't not yet please," "I've given you as much time as possible, you promised me you wouldn't argue with me" she said back, "you will see him again, remember my dear Thomas, WCKD is good" 

*End of Memory*

*Memory start* 

Newt was going through the process, getting ready to go to the Glade, he looked hurt and betrayed by Thomas, he looked over at him, "How could you?" His eyes full of tears, "How could you let them have me?" "Newt I'm sorry I-" "I TRUSTED YOU!!!" Newt shouted, "but your still gonna throw me in there to be your lab rat, I won't last in there" Thomas was heartbroken, "you're sending me to my death" Newt spat at him. "Newt please stop I love yo-" "no you don't, don't give that bloody bullshit!" Newt interrupted him again, "Your sending me to my death, I hope it's long and painful and I hope you watch, and know that it's on you," Thomas' heart was shattering. "Thomas please don't do this, don't let them take me" Newt begged.

"Can I have two minutes alone with him please?" He asked the guard, "fine two minutes" the two guards left, "Newt listen please don't talk just listen," Newt stopped and Thomas got close to him, "I promise to watch out for you and try my hardest to keep you safe, I tried as long as I could to keep you out of there as long as possible, but Ava forced me to, I love you" Newt looked at him, "well you didn't try hard enough" it felt like a stab to Thomas' already broken heart. Thomas moved forward and kissed him, Newt pushed him away "get off of me!" Newt shouted, "I won't let you leave broken-hearted" Thomas said "too bad, I'm done with you" Newt spat at him, "Times up!" The guard said, and the two guards took Newt to the Box. 

Thomas pulled Newt close and whispered in his ear, "you mean the world to me Newt, I love you more than anything, I can't let your last memory of me to be a bad one so I have a promise for you," he whispered it into Newt's ear, Newt gasped "ar-are you sure?" Newt asked, "yes there is nothing in existence I want more," Thomas said "but keep up the act they need their moment of dominance," Thomas was pulled away, "how dare you try to do that!" Newt screamed, Thomas was taken aback, "your dead to me Thomas Edwards!" Thomas wanted to crawl in a hole and die, "you can rot in hell," Newt said, he was injected with the drug that would activate the swipe and he was placed in the box and as the door closed, the last thing Thomas saw of Newt was a wink and then the doors closed with a final CLANG!!!!

*End of Memory*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to keep this story going, I love my readers, whoever can guess what Thomas whispered to Newt will get to be in the next chapter, they will be in the Glade and possibly the group who survives, leave your name or a name you would like in the story, I look forward to your comments, I hope I've kept my best story up to expectations, I will try to continue to do so.


	6. The Truth part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a two part chapter, Thomas tells Newt about what he experienced in the memories, and is contemplating his secret that he had told Newt, who responds in an unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a two part story for drama's sake also cause I haven't updated in a while.

Newt/Thomas   
Chapter 6

Thomas 

What to do, they had the Gathering to discuss what he saw (minus the Newt parts those were personal). Plus he wasn't sure how to break it to Newt that he was the one that personally put him here. He also had his promise to Newt on his mind as well, he must have been really in love with Newt to say something like that. "Just tell him already," Teresa said in Thomas' head, "but what if he leaves me," Thomas replied in his head, "if he truly trusts you then he will understand just try to explain to him" Teresa said, 

"fine" Thomas replied back. After the meeting Thomas pulled Newt aside and told him about what happened, he told him everything, Newt looked taken aback, and very hurt, "I need to be alone to process this" Newt said pushing Thomas aside and limping away toward the tree line. 

Thomas was heartbroken he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he collapsed to his knees, Teresa came up to him, "Tom are you ok?" She asked, "no" Thomas replied and he got up and walked away to go to one of the walls, and leaned up against one and just cried. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to Newt right before he went into the box... 

He had asked Newt to marry him, but now that could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I want to know who saw that coming? Not Newt walking away but the marriage thing? Keep an eye out for part two I hope to update soon.


	7. The Truth part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm taking pity on you guys, here is part 2, enjoy.

Newt/Thomas

Newt

"What do I do?" Newt said to himself, Thomas the one he trusted, the one he loved, threw him in here. True it sounded like he didn't want to but for all Newt knew he made it up to keep Newt around, or even manipulation him, but was it true that Thomas wanted to marry him? Was it a trick? Suddenly he heard footsteps, 

"Thomas I said I want to buggin be alone" he said his voice shaky, his back still to the person, "don't worry it's just me" Newt whipped around, it was Teresa. "Why are you out here alone?" "Because I just need to think" Newt said, "about what?" Teresa said exasperated "how I feel about what he said" Newt replied tears still in his eyes, "Newt for god sakes are you really going to give this guy up?" Teresa asked, "Teresa he put me in here he helped take my memories" Newt said "ok well I'll leave you alone then but just remember you mean the world to Thomas, and he would do anything for you," said Teresa walking away, 

Newt sat there crying for a couple hours, when he heard many footsteps, "Newt!" It was Minho, "what?" Newt asked, "you have to come now!" Chuck said who was right behind him, "why?" Newt asked, "Thomas told Gally to banish him, and Teresa was voted to go with him!" Minho said "what? Why the bloody hell would he do that?" Newt asked panicked now, "he said he didn't want to disappoint you anymore and he can't live without you and he, he says it'd be better for everyone if he left," Minho said. 

Thomas 

Newt apparently decided that h wasn't going to believe him, it's better this way he thought to himself he was sitting in a cell in the slammer, he just didn't think he'd get Teresa in this with him, "I'm sorry Teresa," Thomas said, "Thomas I can't believe your letting Gally do this," Teresa said in the next cell. Suddenly Newt came running up with Chuck and Minho behind him. Newt opened the door and Thomas stepped out. "Newt I'm sorry, and if you want nothing to do with me now I don't blame you I was horrible to you, I should have fought harder for you, I should hav-" he was cut off by Newt kissing him. 

"Tommy first of all don't ever do that again, second of all I don't care what you did, I still love you no matter what, and more importantly yes I will marry you," Newt said and they kissed long and hard. "Ok first of all get a room," said Minho while unlocking Teresa, "second of all congratulations," he said pulling up Teresa, "third of all here comes Gally!" Chuck said, Newt pushed Thomas behind him. Gally came up with two guys holding spears, they pointed them at Thomas and Minho brought out a sword and knocked them away, Newt brought out a sword and pointed it at Gally. 

"Newt what the hell are you doing?" Gally said, "I'm protecting my boyfriend" Newt said, "but I thought... Whatever" Gally said, "they are both getting banished tomorrow, enjoy your last day with him" Gally said and they walked away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry about the cliff hanger, I love you guys, I'm starting to get stuck again let me know if you guys have any ideas, love you guys keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	8. Part 1 The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally is ready to sacrifice Thomas and Newt is ready to flatten him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's kind of short but I need help making a decision at the end of this. Enjoy.

Newt/Thomas 

Newt fell awoke in his boyfr... Technically fiancé's arms, and he smiled, he was planning on spending the day planning to stop Gally. Over breakfast a small group gathers around them, Teresa, Minho, chuck, frypan, Jeff, Clint, Frankie, Jack and Winston. "Ok so what's the plan?" Minho asked, "ok so first things first get Gally out of the way," Newt said, "then we free Teresa and Tommy" "ok so how do you propose we do that?" Asked Jeff, "here's my plan" Newt said and they got to planning.

It was getting near dusk, "come on shank time to leave" Gally said grabbing Thomas by the arm, "Gally don't do this," Newt said, "I'm sorry Newt but he has to go," Gally said dragging Thomas away. Thomas and Teresa were tied up in front of the open doors, "Gally stop this" Thomas said, "no shank I'm not going to let you endanger everyone here!" Gally said back. The two tying them up stepped back, newt and Minho were ready with knives in their hands when Thomas gave the signal of "now!" Started it up, Teresa was able to reach out with her foot and nail the guy in between the legs with her foot, Thomas kicked the guy in front of him in the shins and then kicked him in the face when he bent down. Newt and Minho cut the ropes and all four pointed knives at him. 

He had his hands above his head back to the maze. "What the hell do you shanks think your doing?" Gally demanded. "Saving our friends" Minho says, and everyone that they had collaborated with helped them cover Thomas and Teresa. The doors started to close. "HES GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED ESPECIALLY IF YOU GO OUT THERE INT-" shirk. Gally was interrupted by the sound of something sinking into flesh, a huge needle stuck out of his chest, they all looked down at it not saying anything then Gally was dragged into the maze just as the doors sealed themselves. 

With Gally gone everyone settled down "oooook I didn't see that coming along like that" Minho said. "Ok we need a plan of getting out of here," Thomas said. "what about the Griever hole we found the day you got stung?" Minho said "wait you want us to go to the place where those things live!?" Asked Winston. "Yeah we think it's the way out" Minho said 

They all prepped to go. Thomas, Newt, Minho, Winston, and everyone started to pack their things and make plans for the fight to the Griever Hole. Jeff and Clint were in charge of packing the medical supplies, Frypan was in charge of collecting the food. Minho, Chuck, Frypan and Teresa cornered Thomas and Newt later that night "so words getting around that you two are planning to get married?" Minho said crossing his arms, "yeah" said Thomas. They stared at each other, "so when is it?" Asked Chuck, "we were wanting to wait until we're out of here" Newt replied "why?" Minho asked, "so that we aren't worrying about each other the whole time" explained Newt, "My dear little fruit basket it's a tad too late for that" replied Minho putting a hand on Newt's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so what do you guys think? Marriage before or after escape? Let me know and I'll write asap. What should they so for they're wedding?


	9. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thomas and Newt's wedding, and everyone is happy and having one last good time before heading out to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry this took so long, finals are literally kicking my ass, I know it's short, but I wanted you guys to just have a nice chapter no drama, anyway enjoy.

Newt/Thomas

Newt finally agreed to doing the wedding before escaping. "We don't know what could be out there" Minho had said, and it's true nobody really knew what to expect. They decided to have it at the edge of dusk, they all gathered in main building. Torches lit the walk ways to the building, and Newt walked in the building and up to Thomas who was standing up front smiling. He, Newt, was about to be married. 

His friend Archie was up at the front, probably the only Solemn one in the Glade. According to Thomas he was named after Archemeaies so, it was pretty obvious why he was named after him. And he was the one that had to come up with the ceremony, "Thomas, do you promise to protect Newt as long as you both live?" Archie asked turning to Thomas, "of course I do" Thomas said gazing "and Newt, do you promise to keep Thomas safe as long as you live?" "Yes I do" Newt said. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" Archie asked, "Newt," Thomas started, "since I met you, you have been the most beautiful and amazing guy I've ever met, and I can say there is nothing I'd change about what happened" 

"Tommy," said Newt staring into Thomas' eyes, "we've been through a lot, but through it all, we've stuck together, which is what we will always be, together, through everything to come." Archie looked at the both of them "I now pronounce you husbands!" Minho started up a chant "kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!" Newt took one look at him and said "shut up Minho" before pulling Thomas into a long romantic kiss. And they walked out of the building and into the future prepared to face whatever the future threw at them as two halves finally brought together, as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as I can, if you have any ideas please let me know,


	10. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has enjoyed all the fun of the wedding but now it's time for business. It's time to escape The Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a lot of fun writing this, I loved getting to share this with you guys, I hope you liked it, if you want me to continue on with the rest of the series I can try to but let me know what you think after you finish it. Enjoy!

Newt/Thomas 

The next morning Thomas woke up with Newt in his arms. He remembered the events of last night. He realized that Newt was no longer his boyfriend, not even his fiancé but he was now Thomas' husband. Thomas decided to surprise Newt and kiss him awake. Newt's eyes snapped open, but finally calmed after realizing who it was. "Bloody hell Tommy you scared me half to death" Newt said staring up into Thomas' eyes. His leaned up and they kissed slowly and lovingly. 

They got up, ate breakfast and began preparing to leave. They made their teams, about 30 of the 50 were planning on leaving. Thomas' group consisted of Newt, Theresa, Jeff, Minho, Chuck, and 4 others that Thomas didn't know off-hand. The other groups had Zart, Frypan, Jack, Franky, and the rest of the Gladers. They traveled to the grieved hole, Thomas had them stop around the corner, he peered around it and saw 3 grieves guarding it. He counted to 3 and they all charged, the grievers saw them and all hell broke loose. 

One of the grievers barreled into the third group taking out at least two Gladers. One of the monsters grabbed Zart and dragged him off. Within five minutes they were surrounded by grievers, and 3 more Gladers had fallen. One was heading straight for Newt, Thomas saw, he was five feet away, he charged with ungodly speed, and got in between his new husband and the griever with a spear in hand as it neared and opened its mouth to take a bite of Newt, Thomas slammed the spear down through its head and forced the spear to jam into the ground. Newt smiled and kissed his cheek, "my hero". "Hey love birds!" Minho said, "less lovey, more get us the hell out of heresy"

Thomas lead Chuck and Teresa to the Cliff. "Ok I want u two to jump in and get to whatever exit is there then try to signal me" Thomas said. Chuck, closing his eyes jumped and disappeared into thin air. Teresa was next, Newt was right behind Thomas, "Do you see the signal yet Tommy?" he asked, as he said it Thomas saw a thumbs-up and Newt laughed, "never mind" he said, "I see it now!" They both jumped in and landed in a hidden room, with a door. Newt poked his head out an d shouted for the others to come follow them, some looked hesitant but jumped on in. 

"It's locked!" Chuck shouted, Thomas ran up to the front and tried the handle. It was guarded by a panel with numbers on it, Thomas searched through his memory and typed in the code he remembered learning about. He opened the door and everyone piled through. When they got in they did a head count, Zart was gone, so was Jeff, and a handful of others, but they had escaped, those who remained, they walked around the area they no exit found themselves in, it looked like a research station, they looked at the computer screens, and saw the Glade. "They've been watching us, " Newt said he wrapped his arm around Thomas' and held his hand. 

"Yes they have" said a voice and they all turned around, there standing holding a gun up was Gally, and the gun was pointed straight at Thomas. "Gally what the bloody hell are you doing!?" Newt demanded. "I am trying to fix the problem in our lives" he said a crazed look in his eyes, " Thomas," Minho said "he's been stung" it was true, Gally was covered in the needles. The gun shook ever so slightly in his hand, "I'm going to end this problem once and for all!" Gally shouted and the gun went off, at the same time Minho chucked a spear at Gally and it landed in his knee. Thomas flinched but didn't feel anything, he looked around, and he saw Chuck looking startled, with a big red stain growing on his front. As he collapsed Thomas ran and caught him. 

"T-Thomas" he gasped, he looked Thomas in the face and Thomas let Chuck hold his hand. Newt started crying and covered his mouth with his hand. "If you f-find my p-parents," Chuck said struggling to speak, "t-tell them i l-love them" and he breathed for the final time, his eyes going unfocused, seeing but blind to all but the world of the dead. The next thing Thomas knew they were surrounded by soldiers, and being dragged out of the facility, and thrown onto buses, Newt was dragged along behind Thomas who was still stunned at what all had happened so quickly, he ended up sitting next to Newt, head on his shoulder, Newt's arms around him, "I know Tommy, it's ok," Newt said patting Thomas on the back encouraging him to let it all out. "Don't worry kid," said one of the soldiers, "Everything is going to change, your safe now" But we're they? Thomas couldn't know, all he knew was that Chuck was dead, and that everyone on this bus was taking it to a future Thomas wasn't sure was going to be a pleasant one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think I'm really eager to know.


	11. Up to you guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

So in considering writing a sequel to this story since it was extremely successful with scorch trials, let me know if you guys think I should and i will write as soon as possible if it goes through.


	12. Author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a sequel if the fans want it.

So long ago I wrote this story, I’m not sure how many people still read this story or are still interested in it, but I will be updating the story already posted, grammar checking stuff like that, but then I’m going to start writing the next one based on Scorch Trials. I also need to figure out how to do this story with the whole marriage thing already in place cause it might get awkward to write about them being husbands and all. If you guys are interested in getting another part of this let me know, you can comment or you can message me on the blog I made so I can give you guys updates about the stories I write, it’s Tony_boy96 FanficPage or look for tonyboy96page. I’m interested to hear if anyone has any ideas theyd be interested in sharing, and I’m looking forward to writing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this story? Give feed back. This is similar to the Jason/Percy relationship I usually write about


End file.
